


All I Want For Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, M/M, Wrapping Presents, idk - Freeform, we love soft flirty boys tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Do you have any preference on what color wrapping paper or glitter?”“Not really on account of the whole blind thing.”OR the one where Karen drags Matt to a wrapping station, and there Matt finds someone who speaks cleverly





	All I Want For Christmas

Matt wasn’t huge on Christmas shopping. There never really seemed to be a need for him to buy presents in high school and undergrad. He had had a few friends here and there, but for the most part, he had consistently been alone. On top of that there was the noise of Christmas shopping. Loud obnoxious bell ringers, catchy holiday music, bustles of people rummaging, the smell of fake peppermint and sugar filling the air of every corner of malls. Hushed arguments echoed and bounced off surfaces, filling his ears with all sorts of conflict. Needless to say, it was not an enjoyable experience for Matt. But Sister Maggie had called him for the first time in years and told him that their simply wasn’t enough presents this year. The donations were drying up. So it was either a nice Christmas dinner or buy shoddy gifts all around. 

And so here he was with his friend Karen, with three bulging bags hanging off his arms, cutting off blood circulation. Inside of them were an array of things, some books that he had trusted Karen to pick out, some clothes that he was promised were what the kids were indeed wearing these days, and an array of what would classify as toys. Karen, at one point, had asked him if he thought he was going a little over the top. And maybe he was. But he also remembered how the nuns would save up for Christmas to give him a braille book, and how while that couldn’t fill the emptiness or soothe the anger inside him, it did offer him relief. To be cared about, to feel cared about, at least for a little while. He wondered if Karen would understand or just pity him. So he didn’t say any of that. He just offered his most charming, crooked smile and made a joke about being named after a saint. 

When they were about to leave the area, Karen who was guiding him, stopped very suddenly. He wondered if they were about to run into someone, but she just kept standing there for a few seconds too long, as if she had been stunned. Right as he was about to speak, she whipped her face to look at him, and in a very determined tone said, “we should get these wrapped.”

“What? We just bought at least forty items, there’s no way they’ll wrap them individually. Plus, even if they could, they won’t. It’s obnoxious, they’ll hate us.” Halfway through his point though, Karen had started to violently shake her head no. 

“No, listen, Matt, half the fun in getting a present is opening it! The suspense, the surprise, it’s what makes a gift a gift. Plus, you don’t really wanna make the nuns wrap everything, do you? Like you said, it’ll take forever. At least they’re getting paid or it’s going to charity. C’mon,” she had already resumed walking, leading them into a slightly different direction than before, “Plus the table is completely empty! It’s like fate.” Matt had resigned himself to following her. He didn’t really have a choice, did he. He’d just have to hope they’d reject them quickly. But, Matt had to admit, there was a slight sense of amusement bleeding into his confused frown, most definitely lessening its intended effect. 

“Hi, do you guys have an item max?”

“Anything you want, I can do.” A voice purrs out, a young woman leans over, obviously directed to Karen if the way Karen flushes gives any indication. Karen even pulls out the mixture of a giggle and genuine laugh which she only does when she’s flirting. So that’s why she was so insistent.

“Marci! You’re going on break in like two minutes, you cannot take on a huge order and then leave me.” His voice is a lot of softer and filled with petulant tone but he isn’t angry or even really frustrated. His tone saddles between teasing and scolding. 

“Sure I can, Foggy bear. Plus, it’s not like we do have a maximum, as long as they donate, you are obligated as a good citizen to wrap whatever they say.” She says with a shark’s grin, she 

“Well, when you put it that way.”

“Perfect! I’m getting coffee then, would you like to join me, Miss?” Marci trailed off, and Karen gladly supplied her name before confirming, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair. Signature Page move, Matt thought.

“Oh wait, Matt, will you be okay?” Karen said, finally seeming to break off from her trance. Matt knew if he said no or indicated he’d be uncomfortable by himself, she’d stay. She was good like that, and so Matt did what any good wingman does. He laughed and nodded off her worries with reassurances. To which she threw a kind smile to him and squeezed his forearm before leaving. Once the two women had left, Matt just stood there.

“Alright, let’s start wrapping!” Said the man behind the table, the Foggy Bear according to Marci. He did sound honestly earnest and all petulance had been shed from his voice. He leaned over on both elbows, “do you have any preference on what color wrapping paper or glitter?”

“Not really on account of the whole blind thing.” 

“Oh shit. Yeah, okay, that makes sense. Do you just want me to pick the prettiest and go from there?”

This made Matt smile, a genuine slight smile. “You really don’t have to. I don’t think anyone really expects the blind man to wrap his presents. Really, it was my friend’s idea, but now I’m starting to doubt her crusade for wrapping the gifts.” He offered, a light joke, as he nodded to the vague area of where they were. 

“Oh. Do you wanna sit then? Marci’s break is thirty minutes, so I don’t know how long they’ll be ‘getting coffee.’ You can at least put the bags down, I promise I won’t steal them. Scout’s honor and everything,” He even did the movement for scout’s honor, to which Matt felt for the table and placed the bag down, his arm immediately rejoiced at this small movement. Foggy continued, “and if you wanna sit it’ll be like two steps to the right- wait, no, your left and then forward four or so and then two right.”

“Are you sure?” Matt mused, even though he could tell that the man had roughly gotten the calculations right, but there’s always some fun in teasing.   
“Do I look like I’d lie to you?”

“I couldn’t tell you.”

“Well, let me tell you, no. I have a very trustable face, a real do-gooder. I even have dimples, and bad guys never have dimples, you know.”

“I didn’t know that was part of the criteria, Mr.,” Matt offered a smile, sincere in its base, but with faux sheepness as he began his small trek, his hands feeling around, he should’ve brought his cane, he mused. Then again he had thought Karen would be his guide the whole time. This time Foggy laugh, a deep bright thing that started from his gut. It wasn’t harsh or robust, it simply was caught between a chuckle and a snicker.

“Smoooth, taking a page out of Marci’s book.” He says it in a slight sing song voice, jolly and bright. Matt sits next to him, which causes him to turn his attention to Matt, “My friends call me Foggy.” 

“And are we friends?”

“You know the polite thing would be to introduce yourself.” Foggy replies without missing a beat, huffing as if he is truly exasperated. Matt can tell he’s joking though, can practically hear the smile in Foggy’s voice. 

“Matt Murdock.”

“Well, to answer your earlier question, Matt. Yes, we are friends. Or we will be soon. Unless you don’t want to and this is just killing time- well, no, we’re still friends for now then. Temporary friends, unless you want it to be a permanent shebang?” Foggy rattles, a little flustered and a little thoughtlessly, his voice elevating at the end. Matt hears him take another deep intake, meaning Foggy might just keep going, and judging by the rush of blood to Foggy’s face, he definitely is until he digs himself out of this hole or he ends up in China. Matt decides to take mercy on him.

“Sounds like we’re getting married.” Okay, maybe Matt isn’t taking mercy. Maybe he likes to hear Foggy get flustered and quick wit and wants to see how this goes. What he wasn’t expecting from their three minute interaction is for Foggy to choke on his own tongue. It takes a second for him to regain himself.

“You’re ridiculously handsome, but I’m a wine and dine kind of guy.” Foggy has gone back to his banter voice, but his heart is still thumping in his chest. Matt can’t tell if it’s residual embarrassment or nervousness of blatantly complimenting someone.

“You think I’m ridiculously handsome?” Matt tilts his head, ever so slightly. And Foggy swears his heart is gonna burst, because Matt is every good word he can think of to describe appearances.

“There’s no way no ones never told you that.”

“Sure they have, but I’m asking what you think.”

“Don’t fish for compliments, Murdock. Vanity isn’t a good look.” Lie. Matt sinks into that lie with all the mustered up innocence he has. He takes off his jacket, showing off his forearms, which he have been told are pretty damn nice. Foggy tracks the movement, and hey, there’s no reason he should’ve thought blind people can’t be buff, but he’s still caught off guard. Because damn.

“So I’m not handsome?” Foggy can’t help but be torn between if this flirting or fun banter. He feels like he’s entered into a game of cat and mouse. That this angelic looking man must be the devil trying to give him a heart attack. And Matt is pouting, and those lips? Downright sinful, and yet somehow Matt also looks undeniably cute. 

“I never said that.” A beat. Muster up that courage, Nelson. “I think you’re very pretty.” This sparks a laugh from Matt, and Foggy can’t help himself from joining in. Matt’s eyes crinkle when he laughs, Foggy is bewitched by the infectious sound. 

Matt is a dangerous man, Foggy concludes right then and there. He’s known the man for mere minutes but he has a feeling if Matt asked him to do something incredibly dumb like play hookey, he would, even if he didn’t rip out puppy eyes or make an argument. Because there is something about Matt, and like a moth to a flame, Foggy can’t help himself. It doesn’t matter, he thinks, it’s been a few minutes. This means nothing. But he also knows that that face, those forearms, those broad shoulders will stay in his mind for a long time. The way his red glasses perch perfectly, how his hair is a bit bedheaded but in an attractive way that is completely unfair for every other mortal, how there’s a bruise dipping below his shirt, blues blooming. 

“I’ve never heard that one before. Pretty.” He repeats the word through a smile, soft and almost like a secret. Matt holds the word in his chest, let’s it kindle a flame. Pretty, huh. Pretty. The way Matt says it makes Foggy hold his breath, he looks touched. So he goes with sincerity.

“I think so. I bet any other person here would probably agree.” Matt offers a crooked smile to that statement.

“Well, Foggy, how about I wine and dine you?”

“You don’t know me, I could be a serial killer or a sixteen year old Mormon or something.”

“Are you?” Matt knows for a fact he isn’t, but he’ll play along. He leans towards Foggy a bit, his head still tilted, his eyebrows raised. It’s a challenge.

“Nah, but I very interested in this wining and dining.”

* * *

  
  


It’s only when they’re on the trek back to their apartment that Karen seems to realize something is wrong with this picture, other than Matt’s dopey grin replacing his usual brooding act. “Matt, you didn’t get your presents wrapped.”

No, he did not. But that doesn’t tamper down the grin on his face, not at all because he got something much better. He got Foggy’s phone number and a promise of a date.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> rip Daredevil. I love this ship y'all and will continue to write for 'em. you'll probably see this work as orphaned but I do that will all my works. anyway, happy holidays to y'all and know that everything will be alright


End file.
